Someone to Protect
by Rekuiemu
Summary: Inuyasha is dead and Naraku is defeated. With Kagome stuck in Feudal Japan and her friends getting on with their lives, what will happen when a certain graveside promise brings her into an entirely different world that would have never dreamed of? HIATUS
1. Prologue: The Promise

_I had written a fanfiction before involving Inuyasha. However, it was discontinued. Welcome to my Sess/Kag fic. Prologue's are naturally short, so I will give you a longer one for the first chapter. I hope you enjoy. Without further ado I present "Someone to Protect."_

**__****Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Any events taking place are of my own imagination. I hold all rights to those. **

**__****Prologue: The Promise**

Naraku was destroyed. The Shikon No Tama had been purified and then absorbed into Miroku's wind tunnel. All present were in agreeance with this. All the jewel had done was bring grief or annoyance to all who were present for Naraku's demise. Sesshomaru had decided that the only power he needed was his own and thus allowed Inuyasha's group to proceed with their decision. However, the victory had come at a terrible price.

Miroku and Sango stood outside of Kaede's hut as Kagome walked toward Goshinboku, the tree where she had originally met Inuyasha for the first time when she had accidentally descended the Bone-eater's well. They knew that defeating Naraku would come with a price they just didn't think it would be so heavy.

Kagome knelt down beside a freshly churned patch of dirt. Her now mid-back, long hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She had on a solid black kimono that she had gotten from Kaede. It had silver abstract swirl on it. It was beautiful but that meant nothing to her now.

Her eyes were glazed over. She hadn't cried once. Even when she saw Naraku strike him down as he yelled out for the last time; she hadn't flinched. She had unleashed the arrow as planned purifying Naraku and finally ending the battle each of them had waged for so long. They had expected to feel relief at the end of it all, but her party had felt nothing but bitter remorse.

She was now stuck in the Feudal Era for the rest of her life. She couldn't go back and even if she could she wouldn't. She wasn't the same person she was before. She couldn't possibly live in a time like that. Too much had changed.

Her eyes focused on the six foot two, rectangular patch of dirt. He had given everything he had. Up until the very last breath he had kept his word to her. He had protected her. He had protected them all.

She should have been happy. The Shikon No Tama was no longer. Miroku and Sango could now have a normal, happy life together like she knew they would. And with time maybe she would start to return to normal.

She looked up at the tree. She could envision Inuyasha hanging there like he had the first time she had seen him. She closed her eyes as she bowed her head.

"You idiot." She could feel the concealed pain start to bubble to the surface as her throat constricted. But she wouldn't let it. They needed her to be strong. The others needed her clear head and steady heart to heal their own shattered souls; it was her duty now.

The blue flowers she held in her hands began to blur as she felt the grief threaten to overtake her. She set them gently down at the base of the grave. She laid her hands on the cold dirt and bowed her head. She could feel the pain in her heart worsen. She had to fight it. Her hands balled into fists crushing damp dirt in her palms.

Her body began to tremble as all of the memories of him rushed through her mind's eye. His snarky comments about carrying her, her bicycle, her backpack, him complaining about her visits to home, or how she would have to take breaks. His smile when his ninja food would be ready, or how he gulped down the scalding instant ramen when he was hungry. His smile when she was worried about defeating a foe, how he protected her, or how hard his conviction was when battling Naraku.

She felt the grief swell to a point and she knew it was either going to destroy her or make her stronger. It was her decision at this pivotal moment. A single thought passed through her head: _He wouldn't want me to suffer like this. _Even so, the pain was more than she could take.

She could hear someone walking toward her from the woods, but she didn't raise her head. She could tell this aura meant her no harm and even If they were going to kill her, she'd have let them. At this point she didn't care too much. Finally, the light footsteps stopped short of her by a foot. She steadied her breathing and blinked the tears away. She didn't want who or whatever this was to see her tears.

"What can I do for you, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said when her voice evened out. She lifted her head to peer at the eldest Inu no Taisho son before her. His outward appearance remained calm, cool, and collected, but his presence here told her enough. She wasn't the only one hurting.

"My brother would have not wished for your tears, miko," his voice spoke calmly.

She leaned back and released her fists allowing the dirt to fall back where it belonged. She looked back at the tree her focus riveted, but her mind was elsewhere. Finally, she allowed her voice to speak the chant she had been torturing herself with for the past two days.

"If only I had been stronger, strong enough to save my friends," her voice was barely above a whisper but she knew that the inuyoukai could hear every word.

He was silent for a long moment and truthfully she didn't expect him to respond.

"I do not think your species strong," he began, "if you wish to become strong you must seek the strength yourself," he said with his even tenor, "you are the only one who can do so."

Kagome blinked a couple of times as the information sank in. Sesshomaru hadn't ever been kind to her. Nor comforting. The words he had spoken were the truth. Though in the past he wouldn't have acknowledged her at all. However, in his own way the taiyoukai seemed to be trying to comfort her.

Shortly before the final battle with Naraku, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had come to terms with each other. Sesshomaru had even seemed to accept Inuyasha as a brother or someone he considered 'family' as loose as a term that was for the taiyoukai.

Her eyes saddened at the thought that they would no longer get to pursue that relationship with each other.

She closed her eyes and felt the tears stream down her face. Sesshomaru didn't move to leave; although, she knew she disgusted him.

"I am sorry," she said looking down in shame as she gripped the material on her knees.

Sesshomaru looked down at her for the first time raising an elegant eyebrow in question. "What is it you apologize for Miko," his voice was even but it held a hint of question.

"My weakness," she said pausing, "it probably disgusts you. Forgive me," she finished her mindset sinking further. Here he was comforting her and she was just disgusting him.

"Crying for your species is normal," he stated evenly.

Kagome remained silent.

Finally after some time she rose to her feet and turned back towards Kaede's hut.

"I will not cry," she paused before she left and spoke, " Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She didn't wait for a response as she left the inuyoukai at his brother's grave.

Sesshomaru watched the receding form of the Miko before turning to the grave of his brother. He didn't know what she had seen in his brother nor he in her, but she was stronger than most humans. She had cried very little, but he could tell it was hurting her more than she allowed to show. She just concealed it better or had the dignity to try.

He looked back to the sky as a wayward breeze rippled his hair and he closed his eyes before letting his gaze settle on the grave beside him.

The Miko would be alone soon after this. Her friends would no doubt continue with their lives. Then what would she do. What would become of her? He didn't know why concern for her passed through his mind. He attributed it to a sense of honor he felt. She had been his brother's woman after all, and he had a debt to pay.

The attack Inuyasha had taken from Naraku wasn't enough to kill him. He would have walked away. However, what most didn't see that his eye could follow was the attack he blocked from landing on his person. That was the fatal cause of Inuyasha's death. He had sacrificed his own life for that of Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and his fists tightened at the thought. He owed his brother.

His eyes narrowed as he looked back at the way she had come. She was strong though. And maybe, if she took his advice, it would only grow. He would be slightly intrigued to find out.

"Inuyasha," he said looking back at the grave, "I will protect the Miko." He didn't know why he felt the need to speak it out loud, but that way it sounded more permanent. More like he was doing something for his brother than for the cause of his own concerns.

The inuyoukai turned from the village and the grave walking peacefully back into the woods toward the West. His palace would need his attention. He would come back to check on her he decided.

Sesshomaru had given his word. It was a promise he intended to keep.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Encounter

_For those who have queried me about this, I am the original writer of this fanfic and yes I am in the process of revamping it. This time I hope it to be of better quality and truer to the characters involved. _

**__****Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Any events taking place are of my own imagination. I hold all rights to those**

**__****Chapter One: The First Encounter**

The wind whipped around the Kaede's hut like a bitter memory. The winter had not been kind to the village nor any of its inhabitants. All of them had suffered much. If it wasn't a lack in rations it was someone going down sick. Either way both Kaede and Kagome had been extremely busy.

Kaede was stirring a pot of remedies as three more villagers laid in the other room that had originally been Kagome's before the outbreak of sickness. The young priestess had been subjected to the living area for the time being. The young priestess was use to this Kaede knew, but it didn't help the elderly woman for feeling for her. She knew what it was like to want for your own bed and not be able to have it.

It had been nearly two years since Inuyasha's death and Kagome had grown in the way of the priestess. Kaede dared say she was stronger than she had been when Naraku was alive. When Magatsuhi was destroyed, the dark force within the Shikon no Tama, it unleashed Kagome's true power enabling her to become an extremely powerful priestess. The woman had never seen her mourn Inuyasha's death though. That in the woman's mind was unhealthy, but many dealt with pain differently. It wasn't really any of her business; however, she worried over the young woman anyway.

Kagome entered the hut covered in snow, but unharmed with an armful of firewood they would need. Kaede took in her appearance. She had switched her modern-world clothes for that of this era with the traditional red skirt and white haori of all priestesses. Her hair had grown long which she tied back like Kikyo had. On most days, Kaede would look at her and see her sister instead. She guessed it was normal to do so her being Kikyo's reincarnation.

"What herbs are we in need of Lady Kaede," Kagome spoke warming her hands by the fire as her blue orbs met Kaede's brown ones.

"Ninroot it seems," she spoke looking back to the room that housed three sickly villagers.

Kagome nodded as she made her way to the back room. She peered at the two men and one woman on the floor. She began removing the cloths from their foreheads and rinsing them with new water. She looked upon them with sorrow. Their fevers were heightening. She doubted they would make it.

She went to replace the last cloth as a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked to the villager. He was the youngest of the three nearly twenty she guessed. She gave him a smile and tried to remove his hand from her wrist.

"Priestess," he rasped, "You mustn't go to the forest alone. It-It's dangerous." Kagome smiled more at the young man before her.

"I will be fine," she answered softly as she took his hand in hers comfortingly, "I will have my bow with me. There is no need to worry for my safety, please rest."

Kagome rose to her feet and the man caught the hem of her skirt as she made to leave.

"Priestess, please," he rasped, "There is something out there. Do-don't go."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly at the warning. She hadn't heard of any reports of wayward demons entering their village. In fact, since Naraku's demise nearly two years ago, there hadn't been hardly any demonic activity in their village.

She quickly knelt by the young man and spoke to him comfortingly, "I promise I will be careful." The young man moaned but his strength to protest was waning as he rolled his head to the side in defeat.

Kagome rose and left the room returning to Kaede's side. She grabbed her outer haori and her bow and arrow along with a basket as she headed for the door. She paused as she slid the door open and looked back at Kaede.

"Lady Kaede," she asked looking back at the winter wonderland before her, "have you heard of any dangerous youkai nearby?"

Kaede's brow furrowed as she looked at Kagome's back, "No child, why?"

Kagome just closed her eyes and smiled, "No reason."

Kaede was left staring at the place where Kagome had once stood curiously_. _

Not ten minutes later, there was a knock on Kaede's door.

"Come in," she called stirring the pot some more.

A man from the village wrapped in bundles of winter garb stood in the doorway. "Lady Kaede, I came to warn you of a demon that has entered the area. It's attacking villagers."

Kaede's eyes narrowed. _Be careful child. _

XxxX

Kagome walked slowly as she took the sight of the village in around her. It had become her home in the last two years. She loved its people and in turn they had also grown to love her as well. She'd had many people come to her for help or even advice. Kaede had told her it was because she had such a big heart. Sometimes she hated that heart.

It had taken her a year, but Kagome had eventually gotten over Inuyasha's death. She had come to the conclusion that if the hanyou had been here he wouldn't want her to be so miserable. So she had moved on and tried to be happy for everyone. It still stung now but it had become a much more bearable burden.

She stopped short when she saw little kids playing in the snow before her. One little girl was making a snow angel while the boys were building some sort of fort. The little girl looked up when she saw Kagome approaching.

A bright smile lit up the girl's face as she got up and ran to her, "Lady Kagome!"

Kagome couldn't subdue the smile that overtook her features. She knelt as the little girl reached her wrapping her into an embrace, "Hello Shiru," she greeted pulling back from the girl who was smiling brightly, "How are you today?"

"Great Lady Kagome," she answered brightly as the boys were running to Kagome's side as well, "Kitsu and Miato are letting me play with them."

Shiru was one of the orphan girls that the villagers had taken in when her village got destroyed by raiders. Kagome always felt some sort of connection with her. Kitsu, Kagome knew, liked Shiru but just didn't realize it yet. He was a tall boy with light brown hair and intense blue eyes. You could tell there was intelligence behind them. They reminded her of Sota's eyes. The last boy was Miato. He was bigger than Kitsu and extremely protective over little Shiru. One day she knew that Shiru would have to decide, but for now childhood innocence was in play. It was the best time in a lifetime Kagome had decided. No worries. No pain.

Both boys behind Shiru smiled proudly as Kagome looked to them, "Well that is very kind of them," she said in praise. Both the boy's smiles brightened considerably.

"Will you play with us Lady Kagome," Miato asked excitedly. Kagome was about to reply when Kitsu spoke up.

"Lady Kagome is probably busy," he said eyeing her evenly. Kagome just smiled at him.

"I was just on my way to collect some herbs from the forest," Kagome admitted as she rose to her feet.

"Okay," Shiru answered slightly disappointed her expression falling. Kagome looked down at Shiru and smiled.

"Maybe when I get back Shiru," she said trying to get the girl to smile again.

"Okay!" She said excitedly, "Bye Lady Kagome!" She called as she and the boys ran back to their play area.

Kagome couldn't help but smile at their receding features. She thought of Shippo as she watched them go. He had gone into the wilderness nearly six months ago. He needed to strike out on his own he had decided. Kagome knew it was the right thing to do in letting him go, but it had been hard for her. He had been her last connection to the life she had once lead.

Sango and Miroku came out to visit every once in awhile with a new baby nearly every time. Kagome couldn't repress the smile. Sango was a wonderful mother to all three of her children. Miroku had wanted a lot of children, and she didn't imagine he was going to slow down anytime soon.

Kagome started walking toward the forest again. She stopped short of the treeline and looked at it. She closed her eyes and used her reiki to sense for any demon that could be lurking behind the security of the trees. She felt nothing.

She opened her eyes once again and started forth. Maybe it was due to the young man's warnings, but this time Kagome was on high alert as she entered the sanctity of the forest she had felt safe in countless times before. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching her. This trip would be a quick one.

XxxX

The paperwork. That's what Sesshomaru hated most about being Lord of the Western Lands. That and the politics but mostly the paperwork. Granted it came in handy. He liked to know who was having a hard time raising crops so he could further cushion his father's lands. He managed to scrape by every year with enough to feed his people. He hadn't had to stoop to the level of buying from other lands, and he was quite pleased with it. However, there had been many close calls.

He looked around his study. It was lined with bookshelves on nearly every subject. The blue that colored the crescent on his forehead covered the walls around him. A tapestry of his father's greatness hung on the wall behind the giant oak desk he now sat behind. A rug laid on the floor between the desk and the door to the rest of the palace. It was white and blue in color. A fireplace made of smooth, grey stones was to his right.

His father had spared no expense in creating his home for him and his mother, but he sometimes thought the old dog had overdone it slightly. However, it was nice for Rin to live in. She enjoyed the beauty of the castle sometimes more than he did. All of its impressive halls and elegant rooms bewitched her.

A small twitch pulled at the edge of his lips. He guessed it was also because she was a little girl. He had learned quickly that they liked pretty things.

He had started her in etiquette lessons as soon as he had returned to the castle after Naraku's demise. She had done fairly well in them thus far, only hating politics with a passion.

The corner of his mouth twitched at the thought. She had brought a small amount of peace to his life. It was welcomed with all of the incessant nobles he kept around.

That was another thing he disliked that his father had done.

Inu No Taisho had made it so nobles of all levels could come and stay at the Western Lord's Castle; of course for a small price. He admitted it had been nice while he was out searching the world for Naraku, but once he had returned home it had been quite the nuisance. It had also started several disgruntling rumors about him and Rin upon his return. He had quickly put a stop to them, but it hadn't gone unnoticed by his young ward. Afterward, she had been quite distrusting of anyone but Jaken or himself. He couldn't blame her.

Sesshomaru looked back to the paperwork before him. The Lord of the East, Lord Isamu, was having a shortage this year. This was fine by him. Lord Isamu wasn't considered an ally since he had been the one to send Ryukotsusei in an attempt to assassinate Inu No Tashio in the past, and thus normally Sesshomaru wouldn't have aided him. However, his crops had done extraordinarily well; he had a surplus. It looked like an opportunity he could take advantage of.

He moved on to the next stack of papers. Youkai movement reports. Technically, it was out of his jurisdiction, but Sesshomaru always managed to persuade the Eastern Lord to show him the reports concerning Edo. Sesshomaru had not forgotten the promise he had given his little brother.

Since the demise of Naraku the lower class youkai had felt the freedom to move about as they wished. Naturally, the activity of youkai was up and had risen intensely in the past two years, but nothing significant enough to catch his attention had happened yet.

His eyes scanned the papers quickly. Some stronger levelled youkai looked to be moving in on Edo. He furrowed his brow. He normally went out and disposed of the youkai in the area to make sure that the Miko was safe. However, they weren't normally this strong. Not that it would be a problem for him. The Miko however…

There was a knock at the door. Three to be precise and from the smell of it one of his servants.

"Hn," was the only reply he gave the servant who entered swiftly.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he said bowing quickly. It was a tori. His hair was a bright red and his eyes a deep blue. Sesshomaru found his inherited appearance unfortunate as he was a good servant, and as captain of his guard he trusted him most. "We have received an urgent report from the Edo area," he said looking up at Sesshomaru recovering from his bow.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he raised his hand for the paper that was clutched by Karatsu's side. It took him seconds to read over the report. His expression going stoic, but in his mind Sesshomaru was slightly concerned.

"Karatsu," he spoke as he rose from his seat, "Inform Rin and Jaken that I will be gone from the castle for a few hours."

"Hai," the tori responded as he bowed again, "Lord Sesshomaru," he called as Sesshomaru left the room, "What of the meeting?"

Sesshomaru didn't stop as he replied, "Cancel it."

XxxX

Kagome worked quickly to gather the necessary herbs keeping her guard up. She had grown stronger and could deal with most things on her own, but it still wouldn't help to be caught off guard by a youkai out here by herself.

She had nearly filled the basket when she heard a twig snap behind her. Kagome immediately turned her head but saw nothing. Her eyes narrowed as she set the basket down at her feet. There was something out here with her.

She had felt watched when she had entered the forest, but had just brushed it off as slight paranoia from the young man's fever enhanced warnings. However, she had heard something behind her. She reached for her bow and an arrow. She held them low before her. Her eyes scanned the snowy dead-looking forest before her. There wasn't anything that stood out, but she knew better than to trust just her eyes. She closed her eyes and reached out with her reiki. Still she felt nothing.

Kagome reached down for the basket keeping her eyes levelled before her. It was time to go. She turned to leave as movement caught her attention once more. Kagome turned and fired an arrow in the direction of the movement. She heard the telltale swoosh of a misfire. Her eyes narrowed.

She waited for the enemy to reveal itself but it seemed disinclined to do so.

"I know you're out here," she spoke evenly, "reveal yourself and I won't purify you on sight," she coerced.

There was still no response to her words. Kagome closed her eyes and erected the lavender-colored barrier around her. She would be safe from attack, but she still couldn't locate the youkai that stalked her.

She saw movement again out of the corner of her eye, but she couldn't move in time to launch an arrow. She felt this burning sensation on her side. She looked down to see cuts in her haori that was now stained crimson. Her eyes widened.

A youkai that wasn't affected by miko powers. Was it even a youkai? If that was true she was going to be in bad shape.

She notched her arrow determined to hit whatever it was the next time she saw it. Kagome could hear faint laughter in the shadows of the forest. However, pinpointing the exact location was impossible especially in winter. The forest was bare and sound reverberated throughout.

"Having trouble miko," the voice taunted. It sounded that of a woman.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Come out where I can see you," she demanded.

"Oh," the voice sneered, "so you can shoot me with a purification arrow? Honestly, how stupid do you think I am?"

So the voice of the forest wasn't just some low level youkai. It held intelligence. This was a change from the few grunt-like youkai that they had encountered in the past two years. She guessed it was just a matter of time before someone else got curious and decided to check out the village.

"What are you," Kagome inquired. She still couldn't sense the entity's aura. Whatever it was, even if it was a human, it would have some sort of life force signature that her spiritual powers could detect.

"Ah, confused on why you can't find me miko," the voice taunted once more, "maybe you should have studied harder," it chided. She could practically hear her laughing.

"What do you want," she practically growled. Her patience was wearing thin; she was tired of playing games.

"Ah," the voice called, "finally the right question." Kagome had been trying to locate the origin of the woman's voice, but every time it seemed to be coming from all around her. "I am here to kill you of course."

"What have I done to you," Kagome called still reaching out with her reiki, "What grief have I caused you to warrant such an action," she called stalling for time.

"You," the woman's voice said taking on an entirely different level of animosity, "have killed someone I hold dear."

Kagome was taken aback. She hadn't killed anyone or any youkai with a substantial amount of brainpower in nearly two years.

"The only thing I've killed in the past two years was a hanyou by the name of Naraku," Kagome called out once more her arrow still poised before her. She had given up on detection. She was now focused on deflection of the inevitable attack.

The voice went silent for a long minute before it answered, "I've waited a long time to find you, miko," the voice sounded off. This time it was closer than it had been before, "It's been a long two years, but every second searching for you has been worth it." The sadistic yearning in its voice was clear as Kagome felt herself being closed in on. "And now," the voice said pausing, "I am going to break you."

Kagome suppressed the involuntary shiver her body produced at the cold, chilly intent the woman's voice had held. This woman was sincere in the declaration she had just voiced.

It went deathly quiet. Kagome recognized this brief timespan. It was the silence before the strike. All middle-class youkai did this. It was like it was ingrained in their beings to frighten their prey. Normally, it didn't work on Kagome. This was an exception.

Whatever this being was it could break through her protective barrier without any apparent harm. The barrier would not only protect from attacks but could dispel any nearby enemies without much effort. The fact that this youkai or whatever it may be could not only withstand it, but also break through and land an attack on her left her with a sense of unease.

Then it hit. Kagome felt burning sensations throughout her body as she was hit from nearly all sides with what she presumed to be blades or claws. It had moved too fast for her eye to follow. Definitely youkai-like in speed.

Kagome fell to her knees as her barrier faded. She held onto her bow as she used it to aid her in standing. Her face held a mask of subdued pain. She needed to stay alive. If the youkai was only interested in her the rest of the village would be safe, and maybe after her death it would just leave the rest alone.

Kagome rose to her feet shakily as she notched the arrow once more. "If you're going to kill me," Kagome voiced her hand shaking, "then at least look me in the eye when you do it. Have a sense of decency," she chided. She knew it was a risky maneuver but what else did she have to lose at this point.

The forest grew silent for a few minutes until she heard footsteps closing in on her. Kagome turned to see what appeared to be a youkai woman standing before her. She was elegant with dark blue hair cascading down her seemingly frail shoulders. She held the markings of a full demon with crimson stripes on her cheeks accompanied by a gold rhombus on her forehead. Her dark brown orbs were now boring into Kagome's blue ones with a burning hatred that Kagome hadn't seen before. Her pale skin seemed tan against the white, snowy backdrop. Kagome had to admit she was quite beautiful.

She recognized the look in those brown orbs though. It was a look of pain. A look she had held for a long time, "You loved him didn't you."

The youkai seemed taken aback for a second, "Whoever it was that I killed, you loved him."

The youkai scoffed. "Like you would know anything about it," she spat poisonously. "You know nothing of my pain."

Kagome suddenly felt pity for the youkai before her. She would have to live a long and lonely life while she herself would have a short mortal life. Granted she was alone, but she wouldn't have to be tortured if the one she loved died. It would be a brief separation.

"I am sorry," Kagome said as she lowered the bow before her. The youkai snarled.

The female youkai was about to launch an attack. Kagome raised her bow but knew it was futile. Her arrow wouldn't unleash in time. Kagome closed her eyes and awaited the impact but nothing came.

Kagome opened her eyes to see a figure standing before her. She recognized it immediately. How could she not. She had seen this figure before in battle nearly in the same situation it was in now. The long white hair to his mid-back, the mokomoko over his right shoulder, his right arm grasping Bakusaiga that was now held before him blocking the female youkai's blade.

The female's eyes narrowed as she stared into Sesshomaru's golden orbs. "Miko," Sesshomaru said looking back at her out of the corner of his eye, "who is this hanyou."

Kagome lowered her bow as she looked from Sesshomaru's back to the hanyou. She didn't look like it, but she wasn't about to argue with him. "I don't know," Kagome responded her eyes narrowing.

Sesshomaru pushed the hanyou back and stood straight staring the hanyou down. "Hanyou, what business do you have with the Miko," he asked evenly.

Sesshomaru hadn't seen this hanyou before but this wasn't unusual. She was a middle-class youkai. He was interested in how she bore the marks of a full youkai when she was a mere hanyou. She was a neko-youkai though. Semi-skilled in the way she held the blade.

The neko hadn't answered. "This Sesshomaru grows tired of waiting," he said once more with his eyes narrowing.

"What business of your is it," the neko stated.

"That is none of your concern," Sesshomaru replied evenly.

The neko grimaced. She looked like she didn't really want to have to deal with Sesshomaru. Even she seemed to know that he was above her. "You leave me no choice Lord Sesshomaru," she said dropping the blade at her feet. The hanyou dropped to her knees and began to pray.

Kagome was shocked as a spiritual reiki began to surround the neko. Sesshomaru watched intently. Miko powers were emanating from the hanyou.

The neko grinned, "You seemed shocked Lord Sesshomaru," she taunted, "I guess you would seeing as I'm a hanyou. However, with my mother being a powerful miko and my father a more powerful youkai, I was cursed with the best of both worlds."

The spiritual reiki came to a point as she looked at Kagome, "You took from me what I hold most dear, now I am going to torture you with yours!" She pressed her hands to the ground and said in a voice that would still even the most hardened taiyoukai, "Reanimate."

XxxX

Kaede was beginning to get worried. Kagome had not returned from the forest after the villager had come to warn her of a youkai that had been preying upon the villagers. She should have been back nearly an hour ago.

She looked back at the three sickly villagers in the other room. It was not like she could go out and search for her. She was about to dish out some more of the poultice for the sick when a spiritual reiki caught her attention, but it wasn't Kagome's.

Kaede's eyes narrowed as she opened the flap to her hut. Wisps of reiki were shooting towards Goshinboku. Her eyes narrowed. Why would they be going there?

Kaede could sense the malintent in the air from the aura. Something bad was about to happen. A realization hit her as she saw a figure walking toward her slowly. The red haori was unmistakable. "Inuyasha?"

XxxX

Kagome raised an arrow over Sesshomaru's shoulder aimed directly at the neko. "Hit the mark," she said quietly. Sesshomaru didn't flinch as the arrow caused a draft that ruffled his hair.

The neko caught it in her fist a smirk gracing her features. "You are going to have to do better than that miko," she chided. Kagome grimaced. She was useless in this fight.

The neko charged at Kagome once more only to be blocked by Sesshomaru again. Sesshomaru pushed the neko back once more with Bakusaiga. "You are still weak," Sesshomaru mused gauging her power with every block, "You forget your station."

The neko's smirk didn't fade at all as she spoke, "We shall see about that, Lord Sesshomaru." She jumped off toward the village. Kagome's eyes widened as she took off after her. She stumbled slightly at the wounds she had received, but before she could hit the ground she was wrapped within the mokomoko as Sesshomaru took off from the ground.

She looked up at the taiyoukai. She didn't know why he was helping her, but she wasn't going to question it at this time.

Sesshomaru touched down feet from Kaede's hut. It had been reduced to shambles. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. The only attack he knew that could cause that type of damage to a structure came from a weapon whose user was deceased.

Movement to his left caught his attention as a ghost came into his view. At first the shadows seemed to play tricks on his vision, but the daiyoukai knew better than that. What he saw was what he saw even if he didn't want to believe it.

Kagome's voice beside him brought him back to reality, "Inu-yasha?"

Maniacal laughter sounded from Sesshomaru's left as the neko revealed herself once more. "I will torture you with yours, remember miko," the hanyou sneered.

Sesshomaru had only held this emotion for two beings in existence. Both of which he had ceased feeling this for some time ago, but it was now a renewed emotion just for the hanyou that stood before him.

A low rumble resounded deep within the caverns of Sesshomaru's chest as his eyes narrowed upon the hanyou. He raised Bakusaiga before him as lightning crackled around him. The hanyou took a step back and snapped her fingers.

The momentarily immobile Inuyasha launched into action as he leapt before his brother wielding the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru looked to the form of his brother, but his attack didn't lessen.

"Miss me, brother," Inuyasha said menacingly. It was like the first time they had faced each other when they had bore so much hatred and resentment for the other. It was a far-cry from what they had become recently before his death.

"You are not my brother," Sesshomaru stated coldly. Sesshomaru lunged at his brother's body. He knew it was no longer him. Inuyasha had died at the hand of Naraku.

Inuyasha unleashed Wind Scar upon him with the same magnitude he'd held in life. Sesshomaru untethered its power with kenatsu as Inuyasha jumped back to dodge the attack.

Kagome was sitting on the ground in shock. She barely noticed as the hanyou drew closer to her with a weapon drawn. This was not something that Sesshomaru missed.

He doubled-back and stood before Kagome blocking the hanyou's advance. "Miko," Sesshomaru said evenly, "this is not the real Inuyasha."

Kagome looked up to the daiyoukai before her. He hadn't said it but she knew what he was trying to tell her. Inuyasha was dead. She knew that. She had accepted that. Even so, the reanimated corpse before her brought back memories. She had to push past that.

Kagome closed her eyes and opened them once more with renewed resolve, "I understand," she said levelling the pseudo-Inuyasha with a stare.

"Hn," was the only response she received as Sesshomaru raised his blade against the hanyou.

Sesshomaru was irate. He would never outwardly show it, but the fact that someone, a hanyou no less, had gone to the lengths to defile the body of his kin. Of one who held his father's bloodline. She was going to pay. His unspoken promise shone through as Bakusaiga crackled to life.

The neko's eyes widened as her apparent fate became reality to her. Seconds later Inuyasha ran at Kagome. Sesshomaru growled as he once more jumped before Kagome shielding her from a blow from Tetsusaiga. He had to end this quickly.

Sesshomaru drew Inuyasha away from Kagome. Both of the brothers stood facing each other neither one had moved. Sesshomaru regarded his brother one last time. He could see the reanimation was powering up another Wind Scar.

Sesshomaru held Bakusaiga before him as it crackled with lightning. He would end it with this attack. Both youkai raised their swords.

"Wind Scar!"

_Youki Wave. _

Both attacks screamed toward each other. Sesshomaru watched his attack come feet from slamming into the Wind Scar when a lonely arrow whizzed over his head and into the youki filled assault.

He looked behind him to see Kagome standing with her bow raised. This Miko.

Kagome knew that Inuyasha needed to be put back to rest. Even though the pain she felt for firing an attack against him it was nothing compared to the pain of watching his body suffer long after his time had come. She knew what needed to be done. Once she had seen what was about to happen she knew that the Youki Wave would need assistance if it was going to not only overpower the Wind Scar but also put an end to Inuyasha's suffering.

She saw Sesshomaru looking at her and she forced a small smile. Sesshomaru's expression didn't change, but she knew shock when she saw it. Inu-youkai were all the same.

Her attention was torn from Sesshomaru as the pained scream of Inuyasha rang in her ears once more. It wasn't unlike the sound she had heard during the final battle with Naraku. Then all was silent.

Sesshomaru walked toward the area in which his brother's body was to lay. All that remained was the Tetsusaiga. The wind whipped up and took with it whatever ashes remained of his body. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he levelled the neko with his gaze.

The hanyou seemed to know when it was time to leave.

She smirked at Kagome, fully aware of the pain she had caused. "Don't think this is the last you'll see of me, Miko," she taunted as she threw a ball into the air. The ball seemed to absorb her and sped away at a high speed.

Kagome sighed as she sank to her knees. Sesshomaru made it to her side and she peered up into his face. He looked off into the sky. He started to walk off in the direction of the hanyou. "Take me with you," Kagome called.

Sesshomaru paused and turned toward her. "You should care for your injuries, Miko," he said evenly.

Kagome stood on her feet shakily, "We both have business with her, Lord Sesshomaru," she levelled him with a determined gaze, " You know this."

The daiyoukai said nothing for a few moments as he started toward her. He was barely half a foot from her when he turned toward the forest once more. The cloud he used for travel formed beneath Kagome's feet.

"Rest Miko," he said quietly, "when we meet the hanyou once more, you will need it."


	3. Chapter 2: A Decision to Be Made

_And onto the third chapter. I have had a little trouble writing this one. I do have a purpose and a goal, just getting there has become more...interesting. Words of the chapter:_

_tori-bird_

_kawauso-otter_

_doragon-dragon_

_Anything else ask._

**__****Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Any events taking place are of my own imagination. I hold all rights to those.**

**__****Chapter Two: A Decision to be made**

They had been in the air for hours. Sesshomaru had just picked up the scent of the hanyou again. For being of such a station, the neko was skilled. Although, he wouldn't admit this openly.

He had sent word for Jaken to retrieve the Tetsusaiga from Edo shortly after they took to the air along with word of his prolonged absence from the palace. He had some business to attend to elsewhere.

The taiyoukai stole a glance back at his newly acquired companion who had spent most of the trip recuperating from her ordeal after she had healed her major wounds with her reiki. Her skills had increased greatly. When she had shot the purifying arrow over his shoulder the blaze of her reiki hadn't burned him as it use to. She had gained more control, and, had the neko not caught it, the arrow's mark would have been fatal. She had seemed to take his words at the grave into some consideration. That was good. She'd need to put that training into practice now. This neko was below his station, but her intended target was not upon his person.

His gaze returned to the front as his eyes narrowed. What had the miko done to provoke such a violent reaction from the hanyou? The neko had spoken of the fact that the miko had slain her mate. The only youkai of substantial intelligence, to his knowledge, that the miko had slain was Naraku. He did not recall Naraku ever having such a mate, but there were many things his nor Inuyasha's pack did not know about the wayward hanyou. He would have to question her upon her arousal from her current slumber.

He was awoken from his thoughts with a spike of youki off to his right. His eyes narrowed further. The scent that wafted through his keen senses did not match that of the neko, but for such a spike of youki so close to Edo was intriguing. The patrols he had launched in the area had either been eliminated or circumvented. He found this an annoyance. His patrols were meant to be a means to protect the miko in the past from any middle to high class, rogue youkai. How many times before had they been so careless?

His curiosity got the better of him as Sesshomaru descended quietly. He settled the cloud in a thicket before it diminished completely. The miko's presence would be concealed here allowing him to investigate. The culprit youkai were not too far, so he would be close enough in case trouble were to occur.

He suppressed his youki, silent in his approach as he had mastered in his youth. He hadn't had to travel too far when a makeshift camp happened into his view. There were three middle class youkai sitting around the fire. From their scents, they were that of a tori, kawauso, and doragon. They were whispering amongst themselves quietly, but with his inuyoukai attributes hearing their conversation wasn't that hard.

"What do you think Hikari," the tori asked looking to the side at his companion. The doragon looked contemplatively into the fire.

"The Lord of the Western Land's men were here. Even if Ribashiburu has placed a bounty upon the miko's head, it would be risky to go after her while the area is under his protection," he finished his golden eyes flashing in the fire's light.

"Then what should we do," the female kawauso asked tentatively looking around them for listening ears. She looked frightened by her surroundings and rightly so.

"I don't see why we shouldn't take this opportunity," the tori spoke excitedly, " the bounty could help us, and, with Naraku out of the way, we would be a rising power in the country," his blue eyes blazed with determination as he looked from one companion to the other.

"I still say it's risky," the doragon said shaking his head.

"And you are right to do so," Sesshomaru spoke making his presence known.

The kawauso froze in her place her eyes ablaze with fear. The doragon was the first to recover from his momentary shock. He rose to his feet with a great sweeping bow, "To what do we owe the pleasure, Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru regarded the doragon momentarily before continuing. He noted that the tori looked to be filled with rage at his appearance which only proved his friend was correct, but he should know better than to openly express his dislike toward someone of his station. He narrowed his eyes at the tori who showed no sign of backing down.

"It would be wise, tori, for you to remember your station," he said evenly. The doragon looked back at his friend.

"Hayate, we don't want trouble," Hikari pleaded.

"You are no better than any of us. For what reason should we bow to your whims," the tori snapped.

"It seems your pack-mate forgets his place," Sesshomaru vocalized his narrowed eyes never leaving the tori, "I will have to remind him," he finished as his poison whip crackled to life before them the green glow unmistakable in its intent.

The doragon's eyes widened, "Hayate," he warned but his friend wasn't backing down.

"I will warn you once more, tori, stand down," Sesshomaru said evenly.

In the past he wouldn't have given a second thought to punishing the pup before him, but, upon the defeat of Naraku, the taiyoukai had pondered the words of his father those many years ago before he had gone to defeat Ryukotsusei. He had been disappointed in not only Sesshomaru's complete disregard for the sanctity of life, but also in Sesshomaru's complete lack of mercy. It was in these moments that he put into practice what his father had spoken; however, he wasn't going to stand for this disrespect. The pup had been warned.

Without another moment's hesitation the taiyoukai merely flicked his wrist as the tori made to move. A piercing scream in agony penetrated the silence of the night. It was enough to make every creature's hair stand on end within a fifty mile radius. In the back of his mind Sesshomaru wondered if the miko was still asleep.

A low annoyed growl rumbled from his chest at the thought. Since when was Sesshomaru actively concerned with the miko's well being. **__****Since you made that promise****_. _**Sesshomaru mentally blocked his beast's oddly timed vocalization and focused upon the situation at hand.

With another flick of his wrist his poison whip dislodged itself from the tori, who fell to the ground unconscious. The doragon took one look at his companion before returning his gaze to the taiyoukai before him. His stare was now glazed over. The kawauso beside him trembled openly.

"You will answer this Sesshomaru's questions," Sesshomaru stated his poison whip dissipating. He looking completely unphased as his golden eyes stared into the doragon's, "it would be wise to do so quickly."

"What is it you ask, My Lord," the doragon answered monotonously.

"What does Ribashiburu want with the miko."

"My Lord, I do not know," the doragon started, "the youkai was offering a bounty as reward for the miko's head. She was within the Eastern Lord's walls when she made the proclamation. We assumed that the miko had committed crimes against him. If that assumption is incorrect, I do apologize."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. This Ribashiburu was in the league with the Eastern Lord, Isamu. What other devilry would this miko bring into his life?

"Do you recall the name of this miko," Sesshomaru inquired his tone near deadly.

The doragon was silent for a moment clearly searching his thoughts. He was about to reply when the soft voice of the kawauso next to him answered, "Kagome, Lady Kagome of the Shikon no Tama."

A low rumble reverberated within the chasms of his chest. Protecting this miko had just gotten much more complicated.

The kawauso was terrified into submission once more. Sesshomaru turned from the group and began to walk back toward the miko his mind swimming with situations that declined by the second.

There had been no deceit in the doragon's words. His nose had told him that much. However, that was just the beginning.

If he were to track down and kill this Ribashiburu, the Eastern Lord, who had been looking for an excuse to take over the Western Lands since Inu no Taisho's death, would have his reason. He had already tried once and failed shortly after Inu no Taisho was slain protecting Izayoui and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru had lead the Western Land's army in a successful counterattack and pushed the Eastern Lord back. Isamu had called it 'testing Sesshomaru's strength,' but for Sesshomaru, who had shortly after gained the nickname 'the killing perfection' from the other Lords, Isamu's intentions were clear. He knew Isamu wouldn't let this opportunity pass to take another shot at him.

However, the disrespect that had been shown to his father's bloodline could not be tolerated. Even if the miko had been the target, his father's name had been drug through the mud in the process. His eyes began to bleed red at the thought. He couldn't allow that to stand.

He was awoken from his thoughts when the miko's figure happened before him. She looked lost and dazed as she should be.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked uncertainly.

"What is it miko?"

She blinked a few times before shaking her head. "Never mind."

"Hn," was his only reply as he strode past her, "come miko. The hanyou isn't much farther," his nose lightly sniffing the air around them.

Kagome nodded as she blinked her bleary eyes in order to focus them. She had fallen into a deep slumber upon the cloud. She hadn't felt that safe in a long time. She assumed it was because for whatever reason Sesshomaru had opted to protect her. At least he seemed inclined to do so even though she wasn't entirely sure why.

She glanced behind her for a second. She was sure she had seen Inuyasha standing before her, but when she had blinked it had been Sesshomaru standing there. It would be an easy comparison, not that Lord Sesshomaru would ever let that be said aloud about him, but they both had the signature white-silver hair, golden eyes, strong jaws, and same slender but strong build.

She began silently following behind him as her mind drifted back two years ago at Inuyasha's grave. That had been the last time until today that she had seen him. Maybe that was the connection. They had both been, in their own ways, grieving. Maybe she was his last connection to his brother, and so he felt the need to protect her. She didn't know, but at the moment she wasn't going to question it. He had allowed her to come with him in order to track the hanyou down. She was grateful for that.

Sesshomaru sensed her reiki following slowly behind him. Her pace indicated she was lost in thought. He wasn't surprised**. ****__****As if you haven't been****_._**Sesshomaru growled lowly. The decibel range was too low for the miko to hear. It had been a courtesy to not alarm her**. ****__****Even now you change your actions to accommodate her. **_Any 'accommodations' this Sesshomaru makes for the miko is out of a sense of duty to Inuyasha. __**For now**. _Sesshomaru growled at the same range again. His beast hadn't openly spoken to him for some time now. It was unsettling that it would choose to do so now in the presence of the miko.

He glanced back at the miko who was still consumed by her own thoughts. "Miko," he stated evenly. This caused her to look up at him, "It would be best to remain alert." He could see her nod slightly.

"My name is Kagome," he heard her say behind him.

If Sesshomaru inwardly sighed he would have, but being as he was Sesshomaru he did not. However, he did have to remind himself for the first time, and surely not the last, why he kept the miko around.

XxxX

"That was a risky move, Inuyasha," a deep thundering voice sounded. Inu no Taisho leaned against a sakura tree languidly. He looked like he had the day he died minus his injuries incurred from Ryukotsusei.

Inuyasha didn't bother to lift his gaze from the pond before him that clearly displayed both Kagome and Sesshomaru's figures as they traveled through the forest to an unknown destination.

"I am aware, old man," he snapped back slightly in annoyance. Two years ago, nearly to the day, Inuyasha had awoken in this place. It was a continuous green field with a light breeze that ruffled the luscious long grass. When he arrived his father had been waiting as if he had expected him. They had spent the first year talking and getting to know one another. Inuyasha had asked him every question he had ever had concerning him, Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru's mother, and his own. By now, he had learned the old dog enough to treat him casually instead of the crisp formality he had at the start. Inu no Taisho was honestly pleased with the development.

The old dog closed his eyes his arms crossed, "It would do best not to meddle in their affairs until the time you have to is nigh."

"What do you mean, until the time you have to is nigh," he questioned looking back at his father quizzically.

The Great Dog Demon lifted his head and glanced sidelong at his son, "If you meddle in their lives now all you will do is cause rifts and confusion as you did in the young miko a moment ago. However, there will come a time when your intervention is needed. At that time you will have to make a pivotal decision. That decision will change everything."

"You know, that would have been nice to know earlier. Why wasn't that mentioned during the whole 'get all the information I've wanted to know all my life' talk."

Inu no Taisho merely shrugged as he closed his eyes leaning back against the tree, "You never asked."

Inuyasha was riled up slightly as he stood up shaking a fist at the daiyoukai, "Is there anything else I should know?"

Inu no Taisho couldn't help the smirk that graced his elegant face. Getting a rise out of his son had been his favorite past time for awhile, and by this point he was getting rather good at it. "Sesshomaru is going to fall for Kagome. She is going to fall for him."

"WHAT? There is no way Sesshomaru would ever love Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

This got Inu no Taisho's attention, "Why would that be pup?"

Inuyasha winced slightly. He was still getting use to that name, "Sesshomaru hates humans. He's made it clearly known to all he's encountered. Even Kagome."

Inu no Taisho raised an eyebrow, "What about that human girl he keeps, Rin."

Inuyasha's gaze returned to the pond before him, "I don't know. I honestly don't understand why he keeps her around. It isn't like she benefits him, and he doesn't keep anything around that doesn't mean something to him."

Inu's lips turned upward in a smirk, "So she means something to him. She is a human. Therefore, he doesn't hate them," satisfied he leaned back against the tree once more.

"Fine he doesn't hate all humans. Just those that aren't Rin."

Inu no Taisho chuckled from his spot against the tree, "You have a lot to learn pup."

"Keh, what good does it do me now," he muttered darkly.

Inu no Taisho levelled his son with a gaze the weight of it caused Inuyasha to turn and look at his father, "You still have a decision to make. The knowledge you gain about Sesshomaru will help you make that decision. Think about it. Weren't you two getting along much better shortly before you died?"

"Yeah," he said looking back at the pond his gaze riveted to the long silver mane of his older brother, "we were."

The Great Dog Demon's face broke out into a smile, "Just think about it." He had to.

XxxX

The sky was darkening and Sesshomaru had noticed a drop in the miko's pace although she hadn't complained once about being tired. He respected her for that, but like all humans she had her limits. It had been five hours since his run in with the other youkai and eight hours since their encounter with Ribashiburu in Edo.

Sesshomaru stole a glance at his newly acquired companion who was watching the forest around them with mild interest. More than likely she hadn't been traveling like this since Naraku's defeat. Her face was weary and she was beginning to favor her right side. She needed rest.

He peered around them. They were in a small clearing in the path. It was room enough for her and his person to reside. It was as good a place as any.

"Miko," Sesshomaru's voice sounded breaking the eternal silence that has surrounded them since five hours before, "we will rest here."

Kagome nodded slight annoyance detectable in her scent. Did calling her by her name mean that much to her?

He settled himself against a tree on one side and she sat down at the base of a tree on the other. There was no small talk. There was no preparation for a fire and a warm meal. There was just silence.

A subconscious shiver ran down her spine. She hadn't grabbed any supplies before she left the village as she had thought it would be a short trip. They seemed to be in hot pursuit of the hanyou, but she had managed to evade Sesshomaru. That was a feat in and of itself. It's not like she had the fuyoheki to hide herself from Sesshomaru's senses.

Kagome glanced at the taiyoukai on the opposite side of the clearing. He had his eyes closed but she knew better than to think he had gone to sleep. Even if he had, inus were light sleepers. She had learned that well.

"What is it miko," Sesshomaru's voice sounded from his position as his golden eyes opened locking with her own blue orbs.

"Nothing," she responded somberly. She doubted if he would even care if she froze to death. He had no reason to care for her. He was allowing her to travel with him to find the hanyou.

There was a brief silence before he spoke again, "Miko, you have not slain a youkai since the hanyou, Naraku."

It was said as a statement but Kagome knew a question when posed to her.

"No," she replied answering the same question she had posed to herself earlier in the day, "the hanyou seems to think I have slain her mate," she paused momentarily her eyes peering into the trees in thought, "the only youkai I have slain in the past two years has been Naraku, and I never imagined he would have taken a mate."

"Hn," Sesshomaru's voice sounded as a silence fell between them once more.

His thoughts had been on the same wavelength earlier. He hadn't scented a female youkai of any kind upon the demented hanyou during the last fight. All he had smelled were the rolling waves of greed, evil, blood-lust, and the ever present miasma.

Normally, when one held a mate their scents intermingled allowing other males as well as other females to know that the youkais in question had been mated and were therefore off limits. The female youkai could have been the hanyou's mate-to-be. If the ritual wasn't completed their scents would not have intertwined. He was still disbelieving of the fact that the hanyou would have taken a mate, but it was a possibility.

Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes. **__****She's cold. **He opened his golden orbs to take in the miko's shivering figure. _This is no concern of this Sesshomaru's. _**__****On the contrary, she is ours to care for.**This made the great taiyoukai pause. Their concern? Since when was his beast concerned for the miko.**__****Since you took her into our pack. She is now our responsibility and under our care. **_I did not take the miko into my pack. _Sesshomaru could feel a snarl begin to twitch on his face. **__****You have a debt to repay. You brought her along. So far you have protected her and kept her safe. She is traveling with us. Therefore, she is now apart of our pack. **

He hadn't audibly or even consciously admitted it, but the words of his beast rang true to a point. If something were to be taken into his pack he would have to care for her safety. The only reason he did so was because of his promise to Inuyasha. In order for her to be apart of his pack he had to care, beyond what he did out of duty, for her well being. In conclusion she wasn't in his pack. _**Only on a technicality.**_

Sesshomaru growled low in frustration. He hated when his beast did this. He played upon his sense of honor. **__****Our sense of honor. **This earned another growl from Sesshomaru.

"Uh, Sesshomaru," a small voice broke his thoughts from his beast as his gaze drifted toward the miko, "are you alright?" Her blue orbs, even in the night he could tell, were muddled with concern.

"This Sesshomaru is fine miko, sleep," he practically ordered. Kagome frowned slightly at the taiyoukai before sighing and curling into herself on the ground.

"My name is still Kagome," she muttered but Sesshomaru could still hear it.

Sesshomaru didn't respond as he watched her body quiver. His beast was right. She was his responsibility. Even if he hadn't necessarily taken her into his 'pack' she was still under his protection and he had a promise to keep.

The taiyoukai rose from his seated position and made it over to where she was laying. He took a seat beside her and unfurled is mokomoko laying it on top of the miko.

Kagome's eyes widened a warmth spread through her immediately. She opened her eyes and felt the soft fur of what she had always assumed to be his tail surrounding her. She looked to Sesshomaru in question.

"Sleep miko, before this Sesshomaru changes his mind," he said evenly his eyes already closed. Kagome wasn't going to complain as she pulled his mokomoko around her snugly. It was quite soft.

Her touching his pelt sent odd sensations through him and awakened unsettling feelings within his chest. Normally, the only beings that would touch a inuyoukai's mokomoko were his parents, his mate, and his offspring. He had no material to cover the miko with, so this was his only option to secure her warmth. He was now second thinking his actions.

He glanced down at the miko. Her breathing had evened out indicating sleep had surely taken her. For that he was glad. His mind began to race to an earlier train of thought.

If he were to slay Ribashiburu he would have to take the miko to his palace with him shortly after to ensure her safety. There would be no turning back from that decision. The Lord of the East would make a political move against his lands and himself. He was prepared for that, but did he want to drag the miko into that world? She wanted to avenge Inuyasha's honor as much as he did, but was she willing to face the consequences after?

He was momentarily distracted by a few low level youkai approaching their location, but as soon as he flared his youki they took off as fast as they could in the opposite direction. He smirked to himself. If only Isamu were so easily dealt with.


End file.
